Cisza
by supermanishere
Summary: Elijah prosi o pomoc Yin, prawdziwą Pierwotną czarownice. Bowiem Klaus ma od pewnego czasu problem, który prawdopodobnie tylko ona będzie mogła rozwiązać. Prawdopodobnie.


Cisza  
Yin POV  
Bycie lekarzem nieśmiertelnych ma jedną zaletę. Ma się pacjenta raz na dwieście lat. No przynajmniej kiedyś tak było. Przez ostatnią aktywność wilkołaków w Mystic Falls to był już szósty raz w tej dekadzie kiedy musiałam wykorzystać swój dar. Byłam nieśmiertelną czarownicą, starszą niż czas, mądrzejszą niż natura i potężniejszą niż najgorsza burza. A mimo to musiałam zajmować się wampirami na tyle głupimi, żeby dać sie ugryźć przez swojego naturalnego wroga. Moje zapasy lekarstwa nie były wieczne, a używając mocy... Powiedzmy, że życie jakie mogłabym dać ugryzionemu wampirowi nie było warte piekła na Ziemi. A teraz zostałam wezwana przez jednego z Pierwotnych, Elijah. Nie chciał mi nic powiedzieć. Na ogół uznałabym to za obrazę i znieważenie. Jednak w jego głosie była taka desperacja, że nie pozostało mi nic innego jak przystać na jego prośbę. Miałam tylko nadzieje, że nie będę tego żałować. Moja egzystencja była co tu dużo mówić - nudna. Widziałam jak ten świat przemienia się z początku z czegoś pięknego w koszmar. A to wszystko przez jeden gatunek. Bowiem wszystko zaczęło się od człowieka. Każdy wampir, każdy wilkołak, każda hybryda i każda czarownica nim kiedyś była. Chciwość i żądza, dwa słowa definiujące dzisiejszy świat. Byłam tym sfrustrowana. Mogłabym to wszystko zmienić. Ale naginanie woli nie było moją ulubioną czynnością.  
Szłam lasem. Przyroda milkła na moją obecność i nasłuchiwała. Gałęzie odsuwały się dla mnie nim jeszcze o tym pomyślałam. Wreszcie zza drzew wyłoniła się wielka twierdza. Pieła się w górę na wysokość dobrych ośmiu pięter. Mury zaokrąglały się na rogach. Wyglądało to jak średniowieczne zamczysko. Wiedziałam, że to zapewne zachcianka Rebekah, która znana była ze swoich nietypowych zachcianek. Wyczuwałam aurę budynku. Sądząc po małej ilości emocji, którymi wypełniona była twierdza, nie mogła mieć więcej niż 150 lat. Prawe skrzydło obrośnięte było winoroślami. Była nawet wieża, w której domyśliłam się, że mieszka Rebekah. Po obu stronach portalu stały wampiry, zapewne straż. Czyżby stary, dobry Elijah kompletnie zwariował? Dla mnie jego życie było zupełnie jak mrugnięcie okiem w porównaniu do mojej egzystencji. Jednak jemu musi się wydawać nieskończenie monotonne. Poczekaj jeszcze 5 tysięcy lat, a dowiesz się co to znaczy rutyna.  
Idąc w kierunku wejścia, w pewnym momencie poczułam niewidzialną barierę. Wystarczyło, żebym dotknęła jej dłonią, a ta niczym bańka pękła. Cóż, Pierwotny będzie musiał sobie załatwić lepszą czarownice od obrony. Tuż przy ogromnych wrotach zatrzymał mnie wampir strażnik.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał grubym niskim tonem, który zapewne miał mnie przestraszyć. Zabawne te młode pokolenie.  
- Nieświadomość potęgi nad Tobą chłopcze kiedyś Cie zgubi. Ale na razie pozwolę Ci żyć - powiedziałam patrząc w górę, w jego oczy. Roześmiał się gardłowo i nieprzyjemnie.  
- Ty? - Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz zanim umilkł. - Jesteś niczym. Czuje bicie Twojego serca, więc nie jesteś wampirem. Wilkołakiem sądząc po Twojej chorobliwej chudości też. Ale nie jestem głupi. Jesteś zapewne jakąś podrzędną czarownicą, która...  
Nie dokończył. Nie zdążył. Przywołałam wiatr, żeby przegnał smród spalonego ciała. Nawet nie zdążył mrugnąć. Drugi wampir wpatrywał się zszokowany w garstkę popiołu, która została po jego towarzyszu. Spojrzałam na niego wyzywająco. Ten jednak nacisnął jakiś ukryty w murze przycisk, a wrota bezdźwięcznie zaczęły się otwierać. Skinęłam mu głową bardziej z aprobaty niż wdzięczności. Wnętrze, tak jak się spodziewałam, nie zawiodło mnie. Kolory zaiste arystokratyczne - pomyślałam rozbawiona.  
- Yin? - usłyszałam znajomy głos. Odwróciłam się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał.  
- Elijah.  
Nic się nie zmienił. Nadal był niesamowicie przystojny choć nie w sposób oczywisty. Ubrany w czarny garnitur sprawiał wrażenie bardzo pewnego siebie. Znałam go jednak kilka stuleci, potrafiłam wyczuć kiedy coś go dręczyło.  
- Jednak przybyłaś.  
- Jesteś jednym z nielicznych, którzy mają w sobie chociaż krztynę dobroci, Elijah. Nie mogłam odmówić. A więc mów, co skłoniło Cie do wezwania mojej osoby?  
Potarł czoło jakby chciał się wyzbyć z głowy jakiejś nieprzyjemnej myśli. Westchnął i wskazał mi boczne drzwi. Bez słowa ruszyłam w ich kierunku. Otworzyły się lekko za pomocą nonszalanckiego machnięcia ręką. Okazało się, że było to coś w rodzaju gabinetu. W środku panował zaduch spowodowany ciężkimi perfumami. Nie musiałam nawet spojrzeć w odpowiednią strone, żeby wiedzieć.  
- Rebekah.  
- Yin, jak miło - powiedziała głosem ociekającym jadem. Wyłoniła się niewiadomo skąd i wyciągnęła w moim kierunku rękę. Zignorowałam ją.  
- Nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym odwzajemniała to uczucie dziecko - rzekłam zniecierpliwionym głosem. Chciałam już wiedzieć z czym przyjdzie mi się zmierzyć.  
- Ty wstrętna...  
- Rebekah - ostrzegł Elijah. Ta wydęła dolną wargę jak naburmuszone dziecko.  
- A z resztą - prychnęła. - Niech ta wiedźma naprawi Klausa i wyniesie się z naszego życia!  
Klaus? Czyli to o niego tu chodziło. Zastanawiałam się co takiego mogło mu się stać. Ugryzienie wilkołaka - odpada. Jakby nie było to w końcu jego krew jest na nie lekarstwem. Werbena - niewiadomo jak wielka dawka i tak by go nie wykończyła. Było tylko kilka czynników, które mogły doprowadzić do nienatychmiastowej śmierci wampira, takich jak wilkołaczy jad. I niewiele istot zdawało sobie w ogóle sprawę z ich istnienia. I lepiej żeby tak zostało.  
Znalazłam wzrokiem kanapę obitą ciemną skórą. Nie pytając nikogo o zgodę usiadłam na niej i założyłam nogę na nogę brzęcząc przy okazji monetami przy bordowej chuście, która służyła mi za sweter. Rebekah i Elijah zrobili się trochę spięci. Przyzwyczaiłam się do aury mocy, którą wokół rozsiewałam. W końcu Pierwotna wampirzyca stanęła tyłem do okna i położyła dłonie na parapecie, a jej brat przysiadł na biurku stojącym prostopadle do kanapy, na której siedziałam.  
- A więc to Niklaus jest powodem dla którego mnie tu ściągnąłeś - powiedziałam z niesmakiem. Pierwotna hybryda nie należała do moich ulubionych osób.  
- Tak - westchnął.  
- W czym tkwi problem?  
- Ma pewne...problemy z pożywianiem się - wymamrotał niepewnie. Uniosłam jedną brew.  
- Co masz dokładnie na myśli? Po tak długiej egzystencji wciąż nie wie, że tymi kłami sie gryzie? - zakpiłam. Nie sądziłam by to, cokolwiek mu było, było poważne.  
- To nie jest śmieszne! - uniosła się Rebekah. Spiorunowałam ją wzrokiem. Umilkła i jakby skurczyła się pod moim pogardliwym spojrzeniem.  
- W takim razie wytłumaczcie mi proszę w czymś tkwi problem.  
- Właśnie o to chodzi... - zaczął Elijah. Jego siostra dokończyła.  
- ...że nie wiemy.

Klaus POV  
Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczu z bezsilności. Szyja dostarczonej przez sługę dziewczyny była rozgryziona w kilku miejscach. I krwawiła. Na widok tej krwi oblewał mnie zimny pot. Przez moje ciało przechodziły gwałtowne dreszcze, a żołądek walczył z moją wolą o wydostanie się tej niewielkiej ilości pożywienia, którą zdołałem połknąć. Krew wypływała z ciała w równym tempie spowodowanym wciąż walczącym sercem. Lała się po podłodze tworząc znajomą plamę. Poczułem jakby na sercu zacisnęła mi się żelazna ręka. Do niedawna nawet nie wierzyłem, że mam serce. Ale miałem. I czułem jakby rozpadało się na miliony kawałeczków z każdą kolejną kroplą. Przywoływało to wspomnienia, które dręczyły mnie po nocach i stały się moim koszmarem. Słabo doczołgałem się pod ścianę, żeby być jak najdalej od dziewczyny. Kiedyś słodki i zniewalający zapach życiodajnej cieczy, teraz przyprawiał mnie o mdłości i omamy. Przed oczami błysnęła mi blada dłoń. To było pierwsze co zobaczyłem wtedy zza drzwi. A potem... Zwróciłem wszystko co udało mi się wcześniej przełknąć. Doczołgałem się do swojej łazienki. Położyłem się na zimnych kafelkach, które łagodziły gorącą temperaturę mojego ciała. Najgorsze co może spotkać jakąkolwiek istotę - gorączka i dreszcze. Ciało miałem gorące, ale wewnątrz czułem dokuczliwy chłód. Z czoła lał się pot, na który myślałem, że jak wampir się uodporniłem. Najwyraźniej niewystarczająco.  
Moja głowa wypełniona była obrazami sprzed miesiąca. Chorobliwie blade ciało, niemal do końca opróżnione z krwi. I to spojrzenie. Niebieskie oczy nabrały szarego, niemal martwego koloru. Panika z tamtego dnia wypełniła moje ciało, karmiła się nim. Zablokowałem wspomnienia jednak uczucia pozostały. Zagnieździły się w moim ciele niczym wirus, który zabija powoli, ale skutecznie. Pierwszy raz w życiu straciłem przytomność.

Rebekah POV  
Patrzyłam zmrużonymi oczami na Yin. Nienawidziłam tej nieśmiertelnej czarownicy. Przyszła tutaj i zachowuje się jak jakaś królowa. Elijah tłumaczył jej właśnie całą sytuacje. Ja dla odmiany mentalnie ciskałam w nią gromami. W końcu skończyli rozmawiać. Yin miała rozbawioną minę. Nie widziałam nic śmiesznego w fakcie, że mój brat nie potrafił znieść widoku krwi. Miałam nadzieje, że ta wiedźma zrobi co do niej należy i wróci skąd przyszła.  
Wyszliśmy z gabinetu Kola. Wchodząc po schodach na pierwsze piętro, Yin przesadnie kręciła swoim kościstym tyłkiem. Cała była koścista. Wyglądała jak szkielet ściśle okryty skórą. Nieśmiertelność to pojęcie względne. Podczas tysiąca lat wampir starzeje się najwyżej o dzień. Więc ile lat musiała mieć Pierwotna czarownica zważywszy na to, że wyglądała jak wychudzona 40-latka? Aż bałam się odpowiedzi. Z każdym krokiem stawianym w kierunku pokoju Niklausa robiłam się coraz bardziej nerwowa. Co jeśli nawet ona nie będzie mogła mu pomóc? W takim tempie wysuszy się do cna, zmieni w mumie, która nawet bez życia nie będzie chciała pić krwi. Nie mogliśmy pozwolić, żeby przydarzyło się to Klausowi? Niezależnie od tego jak wiele zła wyrządził... To wciąż był mój brat.


End file.
